If You Fall in Love
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Why did her heart keep fluttering for more? It made her want to check her theory that had been in her mind for a few weeks now. / In which Mina realizes her feelings (and Kirishima's) / KiriMina


I posted this a week ago for Kirimina week and completely forgot to post it here!  
The prompt is Confession.  
There is a tiny spoiler (the first line comes from chapter 256) (Then I completely ignore canon in favour of just having them teenagers be teenagers)

The title and the lyrics in quotation come from the song "Koi ni Ochitara" by Crystal Kay.

Hope you like it!

* * *

If You Fall In Love... (恋に落ちたら)

心から心から思う君が大切なものは何ですか?  
You whom I love from the heart, from the heart, what is it you cherish?

"I've taken it from your unbreakable form!"

Kirishima looked like he was blushing but she really couldn't tell with his guard on.

They continued to watch as the other classmates showed what they learned.

Mina soon got distracted by the "Green tea" interaction as Tooru, Aoyama and she had decided to call all lovey-dovey moments between Midoriya and Ochako but her eyes flicked back to Kirishima. She couldn't get his expression out of her head.

He was bashful and humble, so it was probably why he reacted that way when she said she had been inspired by him. He was simply happy about it.

So why did her heart kept fluttering for more?

It made her want to check her theory that had been in her mind for a few weeks now.

The following week, she kept glancing at him, during class, during practice and half the time she would catch him glancing back at her.

Hum.

"Why you keep looking at Kirishima?" Ochako asked a sly look on her face, at their monthly pyjama party.

Mina hummed as if she was thinking about it. "I'm testing something."

"What exactly?" Toru asked, anticipation clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I'll update you guys and I have a clear answer."

"Oh? Are you sure it's not a crush?" Ochako chimed in, still looking devious.

"I'm not sure? Maybe you can explain to me how it feels to have a crush?"

Ochako blushed and becomes a stuttering mess, making Mina laugh.

"You cannot win against Mina-chan on that subject, Ochako-chan," Tsuyu said making Mina laugh even more.

"But seriously, Ashido," Jirou started, "what's going on? Even the dumbass noticed something."

Mina blinked at Jirou's words. "Kaminari did?"

"Yeah, he said Kirishima was flustered or something."

Mina couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. "Oh? That's interesting."

"What is?" Momo asked.

Mina smirked. "A lot of things!"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know," Jirou said as she went to fetch more candies.

Mina just laughed more.

Everything was aligned; Kirishima had a crush on her. She was now 98% sure of it. It didn't tell from when he had developed those feelings or if he was going to confess. Was he even aware? Or he was Ochako-like oblivious?

She mulled on the questions once back in her room. She just hoped that if he was not confessing it wasn't because he was thinking she'd refused him or that he wasn't strong enough.

Mina snorted. He was the type of guy who wouldn't confess because he thought he wasn't strong. He had grown so much since middle school, was clearly on the way of being not only a good hero but also a better person. It was so frustrating that he couldn't see it himself.

Then Mina went back on her thought. She wouldn't reject him? She closed her eyes and imagined Kirishima, blushing, maybe even stuttering but with a fire in his eyes asking her to go on her date.

Mina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. She felt ridiculously flustered and hid her face in her pillow.

It hit her like an epiphany. She also liked him!

It explained a lot; why she had been so involved in his development, why he was the biggest source of inspiration as one of her biggest worries… She had thought it was because they had a long history but even if she was worried about all of her friends, Kirishima always had had a special place in her heart. It was all connected.

"Oh my god, I'm as bad as Ochako!" She exclaimed out loud.

She stood up on her feet when went to the door. She had to tell him!

She stopped before she turned the doorknob. She went back to her bed and fetch her phone. There, she went into her pictures folder. She quickly found the picture she wanted to see, it was in her favourite after all.

It was a picture of both of them, after the UA entrance exam. Mina had taken it as a souvenir, a "whatever happens, at least we tried" proof.

Kirishima still had his black hair and he looked uncomfortable while she was smiling widely, an arm around him.

She looked fondly at the picture. He had grown so much since that time.

She sighed. She could not, would not confess. She will wait for him to gather all his "manly" courage and confess to her.

With her new resolution, she let herself drop on her bed.

Inaction was rarely part of her behaviour. She couldn't see herself not do anything with this new information, new feelings blooming inside her.

She sat once more on the bed and started to look in her phone; "how to seduce a man".

It turned out the internet had little information without making it sexual. But it was okay in Mina's book, she just had to do it more subtle, just to drop a few hints his way.

And that was how she started to increase her physical contact with him. It was never direct or obvious, it was lingering touches when they studied or staying a tad closer than she would with anyone else.

If any of their classmates had remarked, no one had commented.

Nothing changed in their student routine but Mina didn't let it get to her.

* * *

Mina had decided to go shopping alone for clothes. She enjoyed shopping with her friends but it was when alone that she bought things. She could go as slow or as fast as she wanted without having to be considerate. It was also close to her birthday so she wanted to find cute things to wear for the party she had yet to announce.

Lost in thoughts looking at cute accessories, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She quickly exclaimed but as she was going to add something she realized who she had bumped into. "Kirishima!"

"Oh! Ashido! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping" she replied as it was the most obvious thing. "What are you doing in this section?" She asked back.

Kirishima blushed and avoided her eye contact.

She let out a teasing sound. "Could you be looking for something for a girl?" She asked.

Kirishima grumbled something that sounded like a "yeah." Mina felt herself giddy thinking that the girl in question might be here.

"By the way," she said deviously, "my birthday is coming soon!"

Kirishima blushed as red as his hair. "I know."

"So that girl you are shopping for...?" She didn't finish her sentence as she waited for him to deny or confirm.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you anything." He replied instead.

"So it might be related to me!"

She laughed as his splutter.

"I'm just teasing you! You don't have to get me anything." She said when her laughter subdued.

"But I want to!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You deserve something nice after all."

Mina smiled and nicely bumped into his shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be looking forward to it!"

And just like that, Kirishima accompanied her trough her shopping, even when she went for clothes. She couldn't help but tease with a few sexy coordinations but other than that it was an uneventful afternoon.

Even if it had seemed and felt like a date.

They went back to the dorms while eating ice cream from the convenience store, joking around and talking about nothing important. Mina started to think that whatever their relationship turn to, she would always consider this day as her first date.

Once they could see the UA Alliance building, they saw a figure running just in front of them.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed and Bakugou seemed to ponder for a second before he waited for both of them to reach him.

"What? You guys were on a date?" He asked.

Mina felt herself blush as Kirishima shook his head no and related how they met by coincidence.

Bakugou seemed to barely acknowledge the story before he said: "Pikachu was being annoying and looking for you."

Kirishima then started to think and realized he had forgotten a promise he had made with Kaminari previously.

He ran to the dorms but stopped halfway.

"Thanks for today, Ashido!" He screamed.

"I should be the one thanking you!" She screamed back as he left.

Surprisingly, Bakugou stayed at her pace as they slowly came closer to the doors.

"The idiot still hasn't confessed?"

Mina did a double-take but laughed her usual bubbly laugh. "It's ok. I'm willing to wait for him to get where he wants to get."

Katsuki scoffed. "I don't know who's a bigger idiot, you or him."

"At least, even if not officially, we're idiots together."

Katsuki could only roll her eyes.

_その笑顔 その涙_  
_ずっと守ってくと決めた 恋におちて I love you_

_This smile, these tears that I promised to protect forever_  
_I fell in love, I love you_

The End

* * *

And they continue having dates not dates before Kirishima understands that they are practically dating so he might as well confess. lol

Thanks for reading!


End file.
